


You vs. Me (Lucifer x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mild Degradation, NSFW, Powerplay, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: the reader believes she can overpower lucifer
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	You vs. Me (Lucifer x F!Reader)

He was always so demanding, so controlling. Really, you didn’t hate it. It was a huge turn on to you and you loved submitting to him, but outside the bedroom you could be quite the brat, which usually always ends up with you bent over his lap or tied to his bed. He would never publicly humiliate you, that’s just not his style, but he really didn’t need to either when he had you screaming his name at volumes that alerted all three realms. As fun as all of that is, you can’t help but want to push against him a bit and see how far you could take it with him before he’d lose himself again. Well, not really losing himself. He’s not losing anything, but gaining all of you. 

“Lucifer~” Your voice pulled him out of his thoughts. His half naked body turned toward you, just a towel around his waist as another one rubbed through his hair, “Yes, Darling?” You smirked at the nickname. He almost looked innocent right now, as if he was unsuspecting, and maybe he even was. Long strikes and sways of your hips move you toward him, something he took note of immediately and caused a smirk to form that matches yours. The towel he used to dry his hair was dropped to the floor as his hands moved out to hold your waist, your hips still swaying as you looked up at him, tracing his bare chest with one finger. “I want you.” He cocked an eyebrow, drawing circles over your hips with his thumbs, “right now?” you nodded, biting your lip and giving him a smile that screamed mischief. 

He chuckled, letting his hand travel up to cup your face as he leans down, seemingly wanting to kiss you, “very well.” But you pushed back against him, catching him off guard and making him fall back on the bed, giving you the opportunity to crawl over him, straddling his waist. He frowned at you, grabbing your hips to flip you over but you pushed your hands flat against his chest, smirking, “I don’t think so. My turn.” A scoff escaped him at your words and you felt him sit up, pulling your legs apart around his waist before he grabbed your face, “I don’t think so.” He kissed you deeply, tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth to catch you off guard and roll you beneath him. 

You gasped out, rolling your hips up against his as your hand moved to undo the towel, throwing it somewhere else. He turned your head to trail kisses down your neck, smirking against your skin at having the upper hand again. “Good girl, see how eas--!” He was cut off again. You had hooked your leg around his waist and rolled him back over, grinning widely as you rolled your hips against his, watching his member harden fully beneath your movements, “yes, very easy.” He growled, about to push you off again, but you took his hands and pinned them, which to your surprise, he didn’t fight right away, “fine. Show me what you got, little one.” You shuddered at the pet name, cursing at him because he knew damn well how weak it made you. You rolled your hips against his again, feeling his hands slide beneath your shirt to fondle your breasts before ripping it open, watching them spill out. “No bra? You’re not wearing any panties, either, are you?” 

A laugh escaped you; he knew you too well. Your hands moved down to undo your pants, getting off of him just long enough to get rid of them. While you did, Lucifer sat up, a shit eating grin on his face as his cock moved to stand proudly against his stomach. You licked your lips, almost falling for it, but you snapped out of it, scowling at him, “I didn’t say you could move.” He cocked his eyebrow again, grabbing a hold of his cock with one hand and giving it a few strokes, as if to mock you, “you didn’t say anything, Darling.” This time, it was you who growled as you pushed him back down, taking his hands to pin them back by his head. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” Somewhere, you knew he didn’t really care, but for right now he was playing along, the smirk on his lips only widening. 

Slowly, you straddled his waist again, letting his cock slide between your wet folds. “Tell me what you want, Lucifer.” He could scoff, honestly. He liked you better beneath him answering his questions, but he’ll play along for your sake, “I want to stretch that tight little pussy of yours with my cock. I want to slide every inch of myself inside of you as your needy little cunt swallows me up, and then…” He leans up, his voice lowering, almost to a whisper, “I want to hear you beg for your own release, like the good little girl you are.” You can’t deny, his words did something to you and you felt yourself clench around nothing, fighting back a moan. Quickly you cleared your throat, looking down at him, “and I’d like to gag that pretty little mouth of your sight now sir and edge you quick my lips alone, keeping you begging for release, for days.” 

A chuckle escaped the demon, his eyes watching you take a hold of his cock and giving it a few strokes, “is that what you want?” This time you raised an eyebrow, flicking your thumb over his tip, “that wasn’t a question, Lucifer.” Just as you were about to move down to fulfill your desire, though, he freed his wrists and flipped you back over, pinning you beneath him. It was your hands in his grasp now as he took control again, “as much as I like our little game right now… I don’t like the way you try to order me around.” You growled, squirming in his grasp, but moaning when you feel his tip poke at your entrance, “still.. You gave me a few ideas, and for that, you shall be rewarded.” 

You didn’t have time to ask how, he already pushed into you, making you arch your back and cry out for him. His grip on your wrists was tight as he grunted softly, loving the way your walls enveloped him, “good girl…” You bit your lip, trying hard not to moan out again as you glared up at him, “You’re the worst.” He chuckled, giving an experimental hard thrust into you, making you moan out again, “I don’t think you mean that.” You didn’t, obviously, but you hated how easily he could control you and how easily you liked it. 

“Move with me, Darling.” Slow, heavy thrusts brushed you over the sheets, making you moan out in pleasure as his tip brushed past your g-spot every time, reaching deeper, “L-Lu…!” You quickly shut your mouth, not wanting to call out his name so soon. He cocked his eyebrow again, biting his own lip because he knew it drove you crazy. You turned your head from him in response, making him laugh softly, “that bad?” His thrusts picked up, his head moving into your neck to breathe out against your skin, kissing almost too softly against it, “I love it when you scream for me, Darling. Scream for me…” 

You were about to retort had it not been for him suddenly slamming into you, making your back arch and cry out for him, your legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close and deep inside of you. His thrusts became merciless, loving the sight of you surrendering beneath him. There was something almost primal about it and he searched for your pulse on your neck, sucking on the spot and nibbling at it to leave his mark, making you his again. “You feel… amazing… wrapping me up so nicely, taking me so deep…” You only moaned in response, squirming beneath him in pleasure. 

His eyes fell shut as he pounded into you, feeling your walls clench around him with every thrust. A groan escaped him as he lost himself to the pleasure, his grip tightening on your wrists again as he continued to take you, “I know you’re close… I can feel it… Your body always reacts so well to mine… sucking me in, trying to suck me... “ He leaned down, licking over the mark on your neck before whispering, “...dry.” You cried out, writhing beneath him as your orgasm took over, no matter how hard you tried to hold back. 

He chuckled, watching and feeling you pulsate around him, causing his own cock to twitch, “I’ll fill you up…. And then..” He pulls back to look at you, watching the bed shake with every thrust as he comes undone, spurting his seed inside of you. You bit your lip whimpering when you feel his cock twitch and unload inside of you, “... and then you won’t be coming for a long, long time…” 


End file.
